


Making It Better

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve. In the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Better

"There it is, thank god," Danny says when he finally spots the car. It's on the side of the road where they had left it, but after chasing their suspect through the forest and the inevitable shootout, the walk back was long and tiring.

He could have accepted Chin's offer of a ride on his motorbike, but it was dark and Danny valued his life.

"Hey, hey," he says when he realizes Steve is heading for the driver's side. "No way. Give me the keys."

Steve frowns, hand resting on the handle of the car door. "What? Danny, I'm fine."

"Sure you're fine. What's a little bump on the head?" Danny leans against the car door, preventing Steve from opening it. He holds his hand out. "Keys."

"I wasn't even knocked unconscious."

"You could have a concussion without being knocked out, you do know that, don't you? But of course, since you refused medical care--"

Steve makes a face at him. It's almost aneurysm face, but not quite. "Danny, it doesn't even hurt."

Danny folds his arms across his chest and stares at Steve. "Really? What, you have a titanium skull?"

"Much. It doesn't hurt much, okay?"

But Steve's shoulders sag, and Danny knows he's won. They're both tired, but Steve's the one who got cracked in the head with a rock. Danny had every intention of winning this one. "Give it."

He holds his hand out again and Steve drops the keys into his palm.

"Thank you," Danny says. "Now wait a minute. Let me just take a look." He drops the keys on the roof of the car, reaches up and takes Steve's head in his hands. Steve looks exasperated but he doesn't pull away, so Danny rises up on tip-toe and angles Steve's head so his face catches the light from the streetlight. "Stop blinking for a sec, okay?"

He ignores Steve's put-upon sigh and checks Steve's pupils. It's not an easy task in the dim light and Steve's ridiculously long eyelashes keep getting in the way. Danny's hand ends up in Steve's hair when he leans closer, he feels Steve's breath on his cheek.

"Your pupils still look normal," Danny says, "but that's going to leave a bruise." He brushes his fingers over the scraped skin on Steve's forehead. "We'll go home and get some ice on it, all right?"

Danny realizes that he's fussing over Steve pretty much the same way he fusses over Gracie and he's frighteningly close to kissing it to make it better. But Steve just says "Okay," with a faint smile. "Sounds good."

Danny pulls his hands away and nods. "Get in the car," he says with a pat to Steve's back.

He checks his pockets, looking for the keys, and it takes him a moment to remember he had dropped them on the roof of the car. He grabs them, opens the door, and slides into the car only to fall back against the seat with a surprised grunt.

Steve watches, lips curving into a grin.

"Every time I get in the damn car," Danny says, as he reaches for the seat position adjustment lever. "Must you drive with the seat pushed back so far? My feet can't even touch the pedals." He wiggles his feet to demonstrate.

"Maybe you could use a booster seat," Steve suggests.

Danny holds up a finger. "Don't even go there." He pulls on the lever and tries to move the seat up, but something is not right, the lever isn't engaging. He tries again, pushing the seat back this time, but the seat remains stubbornly motionless. "Oh, for fuck's sake, like this day hasn't already gone on for an eternity."

"Is there another lever in front?"

"I don't think so--" Danny feels around the front of the seat. "No, there's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Steve leans over and suddenly Danny has a whole lot of Steve stretched out across his lap.

"Yes, I'm sure. Which one of us had the head trauma?" Danny asks, pressing himself against the back of the seat as Steve pokes his chest with an elbow. "Whoa, watch it." He rests a hand on Steve's waist, for lack of any better place to put it.

Steve twists around. "Sorry. I could have sworn there was another lever in front."

"Well there's not," Danny says stupidly. Steve is way too close and Danny can smell him, he smells sweat and dirt and gunpowder and that really shouldn't be such a turn on.

"So it's just this lever, and it's stuck?" With one hand on Danny's thigh, Steve reaches for the lever on down the left side, shifting so that he's even closer to Danny, his hip resting on the edge of Danny's seat.

Danny has a perfect view of tense arm muscles and the long line of Steve's shoulder and the v-neck of his teeshirt which exposes Steve's collarbone very nicely. "Just climb in my lap, why don't you."

Steve looks up, surprised. "I think I already have," he says. He's laughing now, his face only inches from Danny's and Danny can't help but grin. The situation is pretty ridiculous.

"I feel like we're playing some crazy game of Twister." Danny's hand is still on Steve's waist, and when Steve laughs again, he can feel Steve's body shake.

"I used to love that game," Steve says, and he seems delighted by the memory.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool."

Steve eases closer, leaning toward Danny. He's still smiling as he shifts his weight to rest a hand on the back of the seat, just over Danny's shoulder.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asks, his hand tightening on Steve's waist. "I mean, really--"

"I don't know, what do you think we should be doing here?" Steve's voice is warm and low, and the smile is fading from his lips but his eyes are still crinkled at the corners.

"I think--I think you got cracked in the head," Danny taps the side of Steve's head, "and you're a little confused now. But hey, I understand, I can easily be mistaken for a tall, leggy brunette."

"Danny, I know exactly who you are."

Steve is close enough to kiss, yet again. And that's it. Danny can't take it anymore.

He brushes his lips against Steve's, and Steve lets out a small sigh, pressing his lips to Danny's and fuck, it's is even better than Danny had imagined. Slow, sweet kisses that seem to go on forever, taking Danny's breath away, but when Danny slips a hand under Steve's shirt, the kisses get a little less sweet and a lot more urgent.

"Danny," Steve breaks off and nuzzles Danny's cheek as he moves closer. There's a thump as his arm hits the steering wheel. "Ow."

"Watch it, watch it," Danny says, trying to pull Steve in. "You're such a big gargantuan--" He finally gets his mouth on Steve's neck and Steve shudders as Danny sucks on salty skin.

"Let me just," Steve shifts his hips, trying to fit more of himself between Danny and the steering wheel. "Damn it."

Laughing, Danny puts his hands on Steve's shoulders. "Face it, it's just not going to work."

Steve scowls. "Danny--"

Danny kisses him, a wet lick of a kiss and man, it's fun to kiss the scowl from Steve's face. "Get back in your seat, so I can drive home and where can make out in a bed like two grownups."

"I can do that." Steve looks thoughtful. "Will we be naked grownups?"

"You and me, we will be very naked grownups." Danny grins broadly at the thought.

Steve nods, but as he tries to pull away, Danny stops him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Wait." Danny places a gentle kiss to Steve's forehead. "There."

Steve grins, shaking his head as he slides back into the passenger seat. "Much better. Thank you."

Danny tries to start the car, but his feet still can't reach the pedals. "Right. The seat." This time, though, when he pulls the lever, the seat slides free and he's able to adjust it.

"Beautiful," Danny says, beaming. He starts the car and they head on home.


End file.
